Habitación treinta y siete: Ocupado
by EmzF
Summary: Genial, sencillamente genial. No sólo el estúpido de Ronald la había dejado tirada en pleno Londres hasta Merlín sabe cuándo si no que ahora se tenía que alojar junto a Draco Malfoy ¡Draco-Cara-de-Hurón Malfoy! El mundo se había aliado en su contra.


_¡Hola a todos! De nuevo aquí, y esta vez con un Dramione, y ni mucho menos vengo sola. No. Este fic es producto de lizze213 y por mí (EmzF) así que no sé por qué tardais tanto en leer sus maravilosisisisimos fics ¡Realmente merecen la pena! Aquí os dejo el link .net/~lizze213_

_También decir que ninguna de nosotras somos Jotaká, por tanto ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece._

_Creo que nada más, asique.. ¡Disfrutad!_

**I-El caldero chorreante ciudad de vacaciones.**

Debía ser alrededor de medio día. Hacía demasiado calor, incluso dentro de aquella pequeña y oscura habitación el sofoco se hacía insoportable. Sí, incluso ahí dentro los intensos rayos de sol conseguían atravesar la gruesa capa de suciedad que cubría los cristales de las ventanas, apenas limpiadas en años, al parecer, dándole un aspecto de gran decadencia al lugar.

Cuatro días. No uno, ni dos, ni tres, si no cuatro. Cuatro días era lo que Hermione llevaba en el Caldero Chorreante esperando la llegada de Ron, y ya de paso, de toda la familia Weasley. Había decidido aceptar la propuesta de su amigo de pasar, no tan sólo unos días, si no todo el último mes de vacaciones con ellos en _La Madriguera_dejando libres así a sus padres para que pudiesen realizar ese viaje tan deseado que llevaban años queriendo hacer para celebrar sus veinte años de matrimonio. Pero al parecer nada salía según lo previsto.

Ron había prometido presentarse el lunes allí, en el Caldero Chorreante, junto con sus padres, para recogerla a ella y a todas sus cosas, y llevarla directamente a _La Madriguera_, ya que desde ahí comenzarían su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Pero era jueves. Era jueves y no había rastro de su amigo pelirrojo.

Si no fuese porque había recorrido cada palabra de cada línea día sí y día también de _"El Profeta"_y no había habido ni una noticia sobre ellos, estaría realmente preocupada. Pero la subida en el mercado del precio de la bilis de armadillo no estaba demasiado relacionada con los Weasley, y, al parecer, era de lo único que sabían hablar en los últimos días los periódicos del mundo mágico.

Un leve repiqueteo la sacó de su tercer vistazo aquella mañana a las páginas en blanco y negro del periódico, pero decidió ignorarlo, ni tenía ganas ni estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, y aquellos infernales tan sólo indicaban que la impaciente bruja que se encargaba del mantenimiento en el Caldero Chorreante ya había acabado con la limpieza de las otras habitaciones, al parecer, y necesitaba entrar en aquella.

Hermione alzó la cabeza con desgana, y su sorpresa fue no encontrarse a ninguna bruja con escoba aporreando su puerta impaciente, no, sin duda alguna su sorpresa fue encontrarse a una pequeña lechuza, no más grande que una pelota de tennis revoloteando en el exterior de su ventana.

Sintió un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Desde su nuca pasando por su columna vertebral. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Ron? ¿Y si no podía volver? ¿Y si? ¿Y si? ¿Y si? Miles de preguntas pasaron por su castaña cabeza en tan solo un par de segundos antes de convencerse que debía coger aquella carta. _Pigwidgeon_ululaba de manera estridente sin cesar de volar sin rumbo fijo por la pequeña habitación, llevándose por delante cualquier objeto que encontrase. Hermione, en un alarde de reflejos que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, consiguió atrapar a la pequeña lechuza desatando con rapidez la carta anudada a sus diminutas patitas.

_Querida Hermione:  
>Ya sé que debería estar en Londres hace unos días, pero las cosas se han complicado. He intentado convencer a mi madre y mi padre de volver cuanto antes, pero ya conoces a mamá cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo siento Hermione, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Sé qué llevas un par de días esperándome, pero no te preocupes, seguro que a mi madre se le pasa el querer estar aquí en un par de días y volvemos a Londres en seguida. Pero es que quiere estar "un poco más" con su querido hijo Charlie, ni que no tuviese otros seis más...<br>Te prometo que en cuanto nos veamos te voy a recompensar por esto. Aunque no es mi culpa, es de mi madre, así que la recompensa pídesela a ella.  
>Nos vemos.<em>

_Ron._

Genial, sencillamente genial.

Se encontraba allí, confinada durante quién sabía cuantos días hasta que Ronald Weasley se dignase a aparecer y pronunciase las palabras mágicas_ "Vámonos a La Madriguera"_Pero mientras tanto, debía estar allí, contando segundos, minutos, horas e incluso días. Llegando al límite de lo que la histeria le permitía.

Y así, a pesar de que las manecillas de su reloj marcasen tan sólo las cuatro y veinte de la tarde, a pesar de que _Pig_siguiese revoloteando por la habitación ajeno a su monumental enfado, y a pesar de que su estómago emitiese rugidos similares a los de una hembra de colacuerno húngaro cada vez que alguien se acercaba a sus preciados huevos, se metió en la cama con un último pensamiento cruzando su mente.

_"Estúpido Ronald Weasley, eres un tremendo estúpido"_

OoOoO

En aquel momento Malfoy Manor era una auténtica locura. Los elfos correteaban de aquí para allá llevando un sinfín de objetos obviamente tenebrosos que intentaban esconder por medio de la magia. Entre todos ellos, un joven rubio paseaba por el salón con los ojos como platos mientras observaba a las pequeñas criaturas calificar de tenebrosos incluso sus juguetes de infante.

Todos sus objetos pasaban ante sus narices y Draco se mordía la lengua cada vez que una de esos roñosos guiñapos desaparecía llevándoselo todo. Su padre le había prohibido dirigirle una sola palabra a cualquier elfo doméstico porque _"todo era por su bien y por el de la dinastía Malfoy"_

Esa era la única razón por la que aún no se había puesto a patear alimañas… bueno, esa y que sus zapatos negros y brillantes eran nuevos.

A su lado, Narcissa se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas de cuero con la mirada extrañamente perdida y sin cesar de murmurar cosas inaudibles. Su padre no podía tardar mucho en llegar. No debería tardar mucho en llegar. ¡Tenía que explicarle qué demonios era toda esa locura!

Tras cinco minutos más de chasquidos de lengua y sentimiento de impotencia al no poder gritarles a los elfos que lo dejaran todo como estaba, Lucius Malfoy hizo su estelar aparición. Bajaba con porte sobrio por las elegantes escaleras de la gran mansión y en su mano derecha llevaba el bastón con forma de cabeza de serpiente. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

Al oír el bastón golpear en el suelo, Draco se estremeció al recordar horribles experiencias en su infancia.

—Deteneos. –Sentenció el hombre con una voz muy autoritaria. Los elfos dejaron todo como estaba y atemorizados, se reunieron en un lado de la sala. Algunos, curiosos por saber qué estaba a punto de decirles su amo y por qué estaban escondiendo todo eso asomaron sus cabecitas con la intención de escuchar mejor. –Os estaréis preguntando qué es todo esto.

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras Narcissa seguía con la vista fija en la lámpara.

—El ministerio ha dejado de respetarnos. Han comenzado a tratarnos como si fuéramos traidores. Como si fuéramos Weasleys… —Comenzó mientras caminaba lentamente por la sala. –Se han olvidado de lo que significa ser un Malfoy. Se han olvidado de lo que significa la pureza de la sangre y el largo linaje de Salazar Slytherin…

Draco lo miró fijamente. ¿A dónde quería llegar su padre con eso?

—¿Quiere eso decir que sospechan de nosotros? ¿Qué…?

—Sí, Draco… -Lo interrumpió. –Significa que estamos en peligro. Cualquiera de las grandes familias de sangre pura de las que orgullosamente formamos parte, podría ser la siguiente en caer en deshonra.

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron con astucia.

—¿Deshonra? ¿Qué tipo de deshonra?–Draco se apoyó en la butaca en la que estaba sentada su madre. Si su padre estaba diciendo lo que él creía, eso quería decir que…

—Cualquiera de nosotros puede ir a Azkaban. Ahora incluso tú, que ya casi tienes diecisiete años. Ser un Malfoy ya no es seguro.

Draco alzó el mentón de manera muy parecida a la que lo hacía su padre y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de su enorme parecido.

—Pero sigue siendo un orgullo. –Sentenció sin bajar la barbilla.

Lucius sonrió, complacido. Había criado bien a su hijo. Sus ideales eran enérgicos e inquebrantables, su personalidad y carácter eran asombrosamente fuertes y tenía en él todos los rasgos físicos que se atribuían a un sangre pura: Cabello rubio tan claro que podría confundirse con plata, ojos igualmente grises y arrogantes (gran señal de pureza) y un cuerpo atlético y fuerte, símbolo de una educación férrea y una fortaleza increíble.

—Por supuesto, Draco. Ahora te toca demostrar que lo sientes de verdad. Tengo que encargarte algo muy importante. Algo que determinará si eres realmente un Malfoy.

Draco se incorporó rápidamente. Excitado.

—Se trata de demostrar paciencia. El ministerio va a investigar todos y cada uno de los detalles de nuestra vida. Van a rastrear nuestras cartas, nuestros objeto, nuestra casa.

Draco tragó grueso al oír la confesión de su padre y de pronto sintió a su madre levantarse a su espalda.

—No pueden entrar a Malfoy Manor… es, es toda nuestra vida.

El tono que usó fue lastimero y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente al percatarse de que su madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Narcissa, un poco más de entereza, por favor. –Lucius chasqueó la lengua y miró desaprobadoramente a su mujer que con los ojos húmedos recorría cada rincón de su casona.

Draco cruzó una mirada asesina con su padre. Si algo no soportaba de él era que no supiera entender a su propia mujer. ¿Por qué diablos se habían casado entonces? Obviamente el amor no importaba, no servía para nada. Pero al menos caerse bien. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener que acostarse cada noche junto a alguien con quien tu relación era tan fría cómo el hielo? ¿Cómo sería tener que tocar a esa persona y sentir piel contra piel cuando en el fondo no se sentía nada?

Bueno. ¿A quién le importaba eso? Lo único importante era preservar la sangre. ¿No?

—Draco. ¡Te estoy hablando! –El bastón de Lucius golpeó una sola vez el brazo de su hijo. Fuerte y seco.

Draco se sobresaltó y miró a su padre a los ojos, sin poder frotarse el brazo dolorido porque sería símbolo de debilidad.

—Perdone, padre.

-Cómo decía, el ministerio tiene total derecho sobre nuestras cosas y negarnos sería admitir que escondemos algo, lo que nos llevaría a Azkaban. Esto quiere decir que tendréis que iros de esta casa hasta que comience el curso de nuevo y Draco pueda volver a Hogwarts.

—¿Y usted? ¿Dónde vamos a ir nosotros? –El tono del muchacho fue un poco más áspero y salvaje del que pretendía, pero la verdad era que se encontraba desilusionado realmente. Esperaba una misión en la que poder demostrar su lealtad a su familia.

Lucius lo examinó lentamente, calculando la respuesta.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer, Draco… no te convendría inmiscuirte en mis asuntos.

Enfadado, adelantó un par de pasos hacia su padre, pero pronto intentó calmarse de nuevo. No era recomendable en absoluto hacer enfadar a su padre.

—Yo también soy un Malfoy.

Pero cuando Lucius abrió la boca para contestar, también lo hizo Narcissa, adelantándose.

—A veces hay que saber esperar, Draco. –La mujer, aún con aspecto turbado se levantó y apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su hijo. –Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

Y por un segundo, Draco vio la luz de la antigua Narcissa, valiente y rebelde, brillando en sus ojos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que la poderosa voz del hombre retumbó en las paredes con una potente orden.

—Recoged todo lo que podáis llevaros. Iremos al callejón Diagon y buscaremos algún lugar para que os quedéis hasta que los Malfoy estemos a salvo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Esperamos que sí! Ya que nos está costando lo nuestro, hacer un fic a base de MSN no es nada fácil, pero a pesar de eso ¡Aquí estamos!<em> _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Muchos besos!_

_Lizze213 & EmzF_


End file.
